


Wingwoman

by kibasniper



Series: Honorary Tales [10]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crushes, Falling Into Someone's Arms, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Kole helps Lightning out in a way he doesn't expect.





	Wingwoman

The annual meeting of the Honorary Titans at Titans Tower should have been going smoothly in Kole’s opinion. It was a time for everyone to come together and discuss recent adventures and mishaps, learning and growing together as a full team. Kole had been having a fun time playing music with Jericho and Herald until she noticed Lightning floundering around Kid Flash.

It was no surprise that Lightning found himself with a crush. Someone like Kid Flash was bound to have several admirers. With Jinx and Kid Flash mellowing out to become simply good friends, Kid Flash was currently single. Lightning had always found Kid Flash as attractive and amusing if rather devious, but he appreciated that wild side to him. Adventurous and helpful, always offering a hand to those in need, Kid Flash had swiftly become someone Lightning adored.

Yet, the prospect of asking him out on what regular teens called a “date” was beyond Lightning. He was still learning normal customs. From common colloquialisms to modern romantic situations, Lightning wasn’t sure if he was prepared to engage with someone on that level.

Though, when Kole decided to pounce the question on him if he wanted to ask Kid Flash out, he was more than flustered. Sparks had danced on his skin and nearly singed her bubblegum hair. Dazed and confused, he had only listened to her encouragement until he decided his toes were interesting.

Kole rolled her eyes. She tapped her fingers against her cheek, leering up at the elemental. Lightning refused to meet her even gaze. He itched through his scalp, his fingers jiggy and twitching. As flakes of dandruff flicked out of his hair, Kole groaned.

“”No offense, Lightning, but you’re not gonna get anywhere if we just keep standing here,” Kole said, earning his imminent disdain. Her lips stretched into a small grin. “I can always talk to him for you. How about that?”

“I do not need someone of your stature implying that I cannot do something myself,” Lightning retorted. He glanced over his shoulder at the boy of his affection. Remaining tense for another moment, he quickly snapped his attention back to Kole when Kid Flash looked in his direction.

Kole clapped her hands over her eyes and groaned. She rolled her shoulders back and leaned forward on her toes. Furrowing her brow, she said, “Look, I’m gonna overlook that short comment because you clearly need some help.”

“I do not!” Lightning barked, his voice an octave higher than normal. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Why not go back and play those lovely melodies with Jericho and Herald? They were quite good. Your skills with the flute are admirable.”

Kole beamed at his compliment. “Thanks!” She crossed her arms and smirked. “Too bad that’s not what we’re talking about right now.”

Lightning scowled. He had hoped flattery would prompt a different discussion. Leaning into the wall, he averted her knowing stare and ignored the urge to stomp off towards his brother, who was currently engaged in a conversation with Pantha over strength on the couch. He knew Thunder would have been disappointed if he brusquely ignored Kole. A lecture would ensue, followed by an argument over manners, and that was something Lightning did not want to experience at a party.

Kole tilted her head. Perhaps bringing up his budding crush wasn’t her best idea if he was that reluctant. The way his cheeks faintly glowed with scarlet concluded her assumption about his feelings towards Kid Flash, but Lightning was someone who needed time to adjust. Boldness and brashness mingled well within him, but expressing his feelings in a way that wasn’t disastrous was something he was still learning to control.

Scratching her chin, Kole wondered, “Hey, Lightning, what do you like about Kid Flash?”

“What isn’t there to enjoy about him?” Lightning retorted, a hint of a smile playing on his face. “He is quite the character. Very exuberant and fun, witty and courageous, but at the same time-” Lightning scowled. “-he can ‘drive me up the wall’ with his flirtations as you say.”

“He’s flirted with you?” Kole asked, her eyebrows raising.

Lightning glanced down at her upon realizing his error. Hunching forward, he murmured, “Lightning means that Kid Flash was overly friendly. That is all.”

Imitating Lightning’s pose, Kole grinned and said, “Oh, I get’cha.”

His eyes narrowed, and he wrinkled his nose. Lightning’s voice came out as a breathy hiss. “What do you get exactly?”

Before Lightning could react, Kole yelped and barreled forward. She shot her arms out and pushed Lightning. Steadying herself with the help of the wall, Kole blurted out an apology and gathered the attention of the other Honorary Titans. Lightning’s sandals slipped out from underneath him, kicking his legs into the air. The fluorescent lights burned into his retinas.

He expected the impact to be swift and painful. The carpeted floor should have been his destination, but he never landed. Lightning’s limbs stiffened. He blinked, registering he was not looking at Kole or the ceiling.

Instead, Kid Flash was close to his face. Lightning’s body was weightless, which he realized was because Kid Flash was holding him like a bride. Lightning slackened, his lips parting and forming imperceptible words. Heat scorched his cheeks when he realized he could hear Kid Flash’s heartbeat faintly humming near his ear.

“Whoa there! Almost had an accident, Lightning,” Kid Flash said, smiling a great, toothy grin.

“Oh. no! I’m so sorry, Lightning. I slipped,” Kole said, inching closer to them, and she shot the befuddled elemental an expectant glance. “Good thing Kid Flash dashed over here to catch you, right?”

“Y-you-! Conniving-!” Lightning gasped as he felt Kid Flash hoist him closer. He bristled, but an awkward laugh tumbled out of his mouth. Averting Kid Flash’s gaze, he muttered, “Well, I did not need your assistance, but thank you.”

Lightning jumped out of Kid Flash’s arms, and Kid Flash quickly struck up a conversation with him, asking about Lightning’s latest adventures. Grinning at the opportunity to gloat, Lightning broke into a grandiose retelling of how he teamed up with Bushido to defeat a rogue ninja clan. Having Kid Flash’s eager attention made the grin on his face feel perfectly natural. His heart felt full like it was ready to expand as Kid Flash congratulated him for a job well done. 

Kole, knowing she finished her role, grinned and stepped away. She pinched her forefinger and thumb together by her waist, sharing a knowing glance with Jericho and Herald when she returned to them. They immediately applauded her efforts. Chuckling, Kole peered over her shoulder as Kid Flash wrapped his arm around Lightning’s shoulder, guiding him out into the hallway to continue their chat in private.

Lightning and Kole caught eyes, and Lightning raised two fingers in what he hoped was an appropriate gesture of thanks. Winking, Kole waved them off and returned to her forlorn flute. As Lightning and Kid Flash left, Kole took a breath and continued playing with Jericho and Herald.


End file.
